Satchi Transcript Stream 2018-06-15
June 15th Vampire RP time Satchi meets with Hipp and tells her she will be needed today. Satchi explains he had a fight the sword of Lies and now he might need to fight the sword of truth wielder. While interrupted, Satchi invites to Ashunera to Hipp's pocket dimension. Hipp is needed to help fight against the wielder of sword of truth. Satchi introduces Hipp and Ashunera to each other. In case it isn't known, Hipp is Satchi's old crew and his personal assassin. Satchi explains that Hipp's sword is imbued with part of Satchi's soul. in doing so, she is capable of using powers beyond he sword skills one such power is a laser breath and illuminating dark wings. Ashunera has started Bounty hunting from last night. Azreal summoned for Satchi including a few others. Nanoade first arrives as Azreal new apprentice Zechibi is the wielder of the sword of Truth (silver haired catgirl) Zechibi seems to be a mute and has also an associate with her. She did not expected Satchi to be the wielder of the half sword as well. Suddenly her surroundings emanate with random forms of light as she nicks Satchi's hand with her sword. Soon after, she asks, "Why do you seek the swords." Satchi responds that he believes the swords will lift the curse that came with the sword. He then explains the reason where he has found the sword and why he is desperate to lift his curse. Eventually the sword is expected to devour Satchi. Zechibi responds, " and do you know what happens when you combine them?" Satchi replies with a not entirely. During the conversation, Faeliyx enters the scene and wishes to speak with Azreal. Zechibi follows with, " do you have will to wield them? Satchi responds that he needs to suck blood to prolong his life at times. Zechibi replies, " What if it requires more" (willpower). Satchi Replies with, "I gotta give it all I got." Zechibi then says, "We shall see." and unsheathes her sword of truth Zechibi points the blade towards Satchi. As Satchi hesitates on what to expect next. Hipp unsheathes quickly and Zechibi's assistant told her to stand down as it was not a threat. Zechibi said, “ it was a test.” and follows with, "Who do you love most here." Satchi replies with Ashunera and as she is not here. Zechibi asks to call her to meet with her Satchi then proceeds to summon Ashunera. the Guardian spoke briefly with Satchi and says that his name seems oddly familiar. Satchi tilted his head in confusion. Ashunera appears and hesitates. She moves towards Satchi's side as Zechibi is distracted by Nanoade. Azreal introduces Zechibi to Ashunera and asks, " Are you Satchi's Lover?" Zechibi instructs Satchi to step aside and says to Ashunera, "I want to test him." Zechibi assures that no harm will come to him. Ashunera hesitates as Zechibi places her sword against Ashunera's throat. Satchi quickly steps in to interrupt Zechibi as she seems unphased Ashunera replies with "can only look, no kissy no touchy." Zechibi recognizes Satchi's reaction and says that he has passed. Azreal explains that Zechibi was wondering if Satchi is able to hold back even though Ashunera was in danger. As Zechibi tries to pat Satchi, Ashunera steps in and says, "I said no touchy! get your own boyfriend." Zechibi kisses Ashunera's hand as a sign of respect, and Ashunera kisses zechibi's hand in kind. Zechibi soon replies with , "you can trust me to use my blade." Satchi accepts her reply as Miss universe enters the scene. Zechibi continues, " but in time, you will find it not pleasant." Azreal explains to Miss Universe who that is and what has happened. Zechibi unphased from the side chatter, "Maddness could occur." Zechibi agrees to assist Satchi while he ventures into the hell. Zechibi follows up with, " any question for me?” Satchi thinks for a moment and replies, "do you know what happens when all the swords are together?" Zechibi replies, "somewhat" Satchi takes a sigh of relief as this encounter has been more favorable and friendlier than the last. Azreal explains that the archangels may not look too good upon this situation where they are taking the wielder of the sword of truth with them into hell." Zechibi replies with "don't trust the angels." to Satchi as he will keep it in his mind. Zechibi pats Satchi's head and says, "Cute girl." Satchi hesitated, and says, “Uhhh I'm not a girl.” Zechibi backs up and as the guardian too is taken aback. Ashunera steps forward and said, " I did say he was my boyfriend." Zechibi's business seems to be completed as they stare puzzled at Satchi. Zechibi and her guardian take their leave as Ashunera mentions that Scifri requested him at the club immediately to have a team meeting. Before leaving, Satchi wanted to talk to Hipp in a private meeting. Satchi starts asking whether whose side Hipp will be at when they fight against The Don. Satchi is worried about Hipp's torn thoughts about this and Hipp only realized this situation and hesitates to ask, "what if I join the Don?" Satchi replies, " I don't want to fight you, you're my close friend. " Hipp replies with "we're going to have to see.... I can't really tell." Satchi assures Hipp that he cherishes her as his friend and that won't change. Satchi continues to explain that the Don achieved new powers by killing Azreal and taking a small portion of his powers, and ultimately, the situation seems dire on Satchi's side. Satchi also follows up his explanation with the Don has the ability to erase anyone's existence after making a deal with a Cheshire cat. Hipp feels torn that he would need to choose who's side he would help between Satchi and the Don. Satchi assures Hipp that he won't push him to make a decision or convince him otherwise. But at the very least, Satchi asks Hipp to find out more about the Cheshire cat. Seeing as how the Don mainly loves a good fight, by isolating the Cheshire cat, it could benefit the Don by allowing him to enjoy a good fight without erasing people's existence. Hipp now will take his time to think about which side he may join with a heavy heart. As they bid their farewells, Satchi finds Miss Universe and Nanoade talking before leaving for the club. As Satchi enters the club, Scifri demands his presence for a meeting. Scifri calls for Ashunera, Kuri, Folkona, to a meeting at the blimp. The team meeting consists of Kuri, Scifri, Satchi, Ashunera, Folkona, Amika, Scifri steps aside as if waiting for someone. Kuri was contemplating whether to assault seven a little bit more if this meeting is going to take longer than usual. As they wait for Scifri, they begin taunting and teasing each other and slowly it seems to escalate unncessarily. They decide to have the meeting at the safe haven or the Eternal Garden. They question Mimika or Amika's name but Satchi teases her as Momika. Scifri asks Satchi what the talk was about with Azreal. Satchi explains the situation seems promising with the meeting of the sword of truth wielder. Scrifri gives the unfortunate news that Joey Bagels is bringing his crew into enmass and seems that he's tired of waiting. Kuri taken surprised by this news as he was never informed as his right hand man. Kuri intends to talk to Joey and prevent the movements from Joey making any significant moves. The team main intention is to end this war without a fight. They're wondering if Joey is irrational at this time. they have a good idea that Joey may strike tonight at the Club. due to Lanfear, Oathmeal, and Chipz are together at this time. Ashunera explains that Joey just summoned her and intends to take Kuri and Satchi with her. Scifri, Folkona, and Amika will be guarding the club while they try to converse with Joey to convince him otherwise. Scifri suggests to tell one of the keys "(Oathmeal) about what is about to happen. Other members hesitate about this as she may panic. However, Oathmeal already have entered the scene. Kuri begins explaining about Joey's situation and the possible raid on Chipz's club. Oathmeal seems very worried as she hears about the team's purpose to protect Oathmeal and Lanfear at all cost. Scifri continues to discuss to prevent this conflict completely. Oathmeal also seems oddly excited that there is a team to prevent this conflict from occurring. Kuri sets his honor code to lay down his life for Oathmeal's protection. Satchi gets pointed out as the weakest member of their team by Scifri... Amika teases Kuri by smacking his forehead and telling him to lighten up. Oblivious has been summoned as well as being part of the team. They prepare themselves and they enter the club. As they prepare for the oncoming onslaught, Folkona ends up teasing Crumbster with possible headpats. While Chipz seems unaware of the dire situation, Oathmeal seems to be discussing with Lanfear with something important. Zentreya friendly chats amongst cor and others. While the team prepares for the oncoming doom, the don has entered the club and tensions has drastically risen. Oblivious assures Satchi that she will protect Lanfear and Oathmeal. Cor Vous seems adamant that she needs to talk to Satchi before the raid happens. Oblivious reveals that Joey has allied with Rob and there's a good possibility that he may have instigated this raid. Scifri has been relayed of rob may be instigating this raid. Satchi looks for Cor as he noticed that zero was standing on the edge as crumbster argues with Zero as he contemplates suicide. Crumbster gives Zero a reality check that she should take actions rather than contemplate ending her life. On another side, the Don seems to regain a form of his consciousness and also thinks about jumping. Kuri talks him out of jumping the ledge as they are the only two nifelheim left. Still the Don continues to contemplate his existence he realized he regained his memories. More and more the Don's memories flow into him, the Don realized just how much blood shed has been brought upon. Kuri continues to push the Don to live on and Satchi's doubt has been further contemplated while talking to cor that Cor still doesn't trust the Don. Suddenly Kuri stabs the Don through the chest, and tells the Don that he won't die to something as simple as the stab. Sure enough, the Don suddenly regenerates without a scar and proving that the blood of nifelheim surges through him. In hope to prove the Don that he still can move forward. Kuri still passionately tries to convince the Don to continue to live on as Kuri proves that he has a great number of friends. The Don replies with but at what cost? how many has been sacrificed to this end. He believes that he has given nothing but pain and sorrow to Kuri and his death will still be Justified. The don believes that knowing that he has met his brother who is still kind, is more than enough and Kuri should let him go... he continues to tell Kuri that he has nothing left in his life. and Kuri should not waste his heart on him. The Don tells Kuri not to cry and he should know that he loves him too. With One last hug, the Don needs to make amends with what he has done, The don mentions that the friends surrounding Kuri is something that only Kuri has, and not himself. The Don believes if he had someone he cared about or a home, perhaps things would be different, rather than the scum he is now. Kuri believes the Don turned a boy into a man, and to the Don, but at what cost? how many lives has been taken for Kuri to become this man? The Don tells Kuri that it's best to let him go. Kuri asks if he will come back, The Don's reply is he does not know what lies ahead." The don thanks Kuri one last time, Announcing and apologizing to the audience, Cor steps forward and says ," hey white coat, I don't trust you, but if you think you are going to disappear, then we clearly can't trust you. what you can do is make it up for us,then you will stay here and prove that you will make up for what you have done." Scifri steps forward and tells this place is open to everyone regardless of what has people done to most this is their home. The don peered upon the audience and said when I saw the look of people's faces in disdain and scared while looking at him he was fully aware that he has done wrong Cor interrupts the Don, "I mean your brother isn't innocent either don" ( i lost track of scifri's speech) As Scifri continues to talk, Satchi goes up to the blimp to check on chipz and the rest then he comes back to the conversation with the Don. VII continues to tell the don's act is selfish. the remaining members of the audience still doubt the Don's realization of his actions. the Don's last known memory was talking to Minerva. Minerva confirms of that memory as they discussed about his realization. (still missed scifri's speech ...ooops~) The Don, "if i make a wrong I'll make amends. but I'm also taking precautions." Minerva convinces the Don to step back and head to the red room with her. To discuss further. Kimple enters the club and minerva introduces the Don to Kimple. Satchi gets instructed to bring Kuri. As Satchi head to bring Kuri, Kuri doesn't know what to believe anymore, and Satchi brings kuri to join the rest into the red room. A mysterious white lady strikes a conversation with Satchi and informs him that she does not leave the Don's side. As Satchi waits outside due to the white lady preventing Satchi from entering, he chooses to speak with Cor while he searches for Cor, Hipp appears and Satchi informs that the Don's here. Satchi comes to a conversation between Scifri and Cor and Folkona. Scifri continues to believe that there's hope in the Don, but Cor and Folkona firmly believe he's still pure evil. Satchi pulls Ashunera aside with Hipp. Satchi asks Hipp if the Don truly lost his memory, but Hipp doesn't seem to know. with many doubts Hipp looks down and confused of this. Hipp was talking to the Don before coming to the club and the mysterious white lady was meeting with him. Satchi continues to ask whether he had amnesia before and Hipp said no. Immediately he goes to Scifri, Satchi tells them that from a reliable source, the Don did not have amnesia beforehand. Scifri is not convinced about the Don claiming amnesia even though Satchi has given reliable information presented to him. Still Scifri holds his ground even though Folkona argues about the Don to be otherwise and lying. Scifri continues to naively ignore both Cor and Folkona's plight. And Still Scifri continues to blindly hesitate and needs time to think. Cor urgently tells scifri We don't have time. Completely frustrated, Cor and Folkona tries to enter the red room only to be blocked by the white mysterious lady. Also out of desperate measures, Satchi climbs to the penthouse and listens on the conversation between Kuri and the Don. Kuri is convinced to get the Don's memory back one way or the other. Satchi peers into Kuri's conversation and Kuri seems completely convinced the Don is changed. but still intends to clear the Don's amnesia. The don tells him otherwise as he has committed so many horrible deeds. Kuri has been taken to X city and thrown into the void, and met the elder demon. and perhaps, that could restore the Don's memories, and understand once and for all his purpose of existence. With the Amensia the Don believes there is a temporary lock in his dark side, and that could be a great possibility. Kuri finally thanks the Don for making him a better man in his life. Crumbster enters the red room as Kuri opens a portal to the void, Kuri grabs onto the don and throws him into the void. Lying on the ground, Kuri is crying and broken completely on not knowing what to do anymore. Kuri continues to cry without a word as Satchi tries to the comfort him. As the Mysterious white lady enters the red room she pauses as kuri continues to cry. As the Mysterious white lady enter the void as well, Cor, Scifri, and Folkona enters the room. Satchi explains that Kuri had thrown the Don into the void as they try to comfort Kuri in his broken state Kuri already knew that the Don was not the same Don he knew and restoring his memory would be the right thing to do. Kuri doesn't know whether he has made the right decision and calls upon his dead mother and father for an answer. Although VII wanted to ask why Kuri threw the Don into the void, Scifri and the rest interrupted him and tell him to stay quiet. Instead VII didn't want anymore of the explanation and went to look for a drink. Rob can be heard from the distance of the penthouse. Kuri admits he has too many good friends and he wouldn't risk his friends. Satchi and cor pulls zero aside and tells him that Zero has a hit on him. Cor found out irregularly and can only confirm . Satchi promises to find out who put a hit on Zero and tells her that she can stay at Satchi's place for safety. Cor also cannot trust Ash anymore either. Zero still believes she no longer has friends. Cor doesn't care if you trust him nor or believe him. but Zero has to deal with it. Cor finally asserted herself that Zero has a choice whether she's going to help or not and Zero has no time. In regards to Ashunera, Satchi is unsure of his next actions. Zero meets satchi upstairs since Scifri interrupted them. Satchi offers his home to be a safe place for Zero. Zero takes it into consideration. Ashunera is suspicious of Cor and contemplate if she really is a housecat. Ashunera admits there's a hit on Zentreya even though Satchi already knew about it. Ashunera pulls cor to the side to talk to him alone... Cor hesitates meeting ash. Satchi is hidden as he listens in on the conversation. Ashunera mentions about Cor knowing about the hits on people. and Cor said he heard from the grapevine. Ashunera then asks if Cor is really a normal house cat. Then asks if she pushes Cor off the ledge if she will die, and cor confirms with a hint of being scared in his voice. Ashunera quietly walks away as cor makes a quick getaway. Satchi finds cor standing on one of the rails in the dance floor. Satchi then looks for Ashunera and asks whether she talked to cor. Satchi compliments Ashunera for not taking any actions on Cor and pats her. Satchi continues to try to convince Ashunera that Cor is a normal House cat and Ashunera wonders if a house cat can actually fly. Category:Satchi Stream Transcripts